A True Smile
by Melya Liz
Summary: When your world is nothing but traps and disguises a true smile is hard to come by. my entry for Desert.moon’s contest for her fic obsession


**My entry for Desert.moon's contest, www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4042104/57/TheObsession **

**yeah it's crap but I was inspired to write it… and yes it's about Isane (and yes I know she was based off me) oh well. **

**Enjoy the horridness of it all**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in this story. **

**Oh and small note it's 2am here so forgive me for this… I should really just be shot. **

**--A True Smile--**

"This isn't good enough."

The small blonde looked up at her mother, sweat dripping from her small nine-year-old's body.

"I'm sorry mommy…"

"Sorry isn't going to save you from the enemy."

"Yes." At that the drills started again until Isane felt like she was going to die from the lack of chakra. She had the trap almost finished when one of the small cords slipped from her finger. One thred in the woven trap sent her whole master peace down into a crumbling mess. Giving a gasp from exhaustion the small girl fell to her knees crying.

"I'm so tired, I can't do it!" she sobbed covering her face as the tears ran down her face. Her mother stood over her sobbing daughter, face a blank slate of emotion.

"Isane! Get up." Slowly the girl stood; gently her mother moved the young girl's hands away from her face and wiped away her tears.

"Never stop smiling Isane, that is your very first trap. Let them think you are easy to deal with. Never stop smiling."

It has always been that way. Her mother drilled her in many things in the art of traps but the first and most important lesions was to keep smiling. Let them think you were a push over. Lie to them with your actions. Maybe it was the way she showed her love, but that was the only things Isane ever remembered from her mother. Those emotional commands to keep up the façade to keep herself save.

So Isane kept on smiling. That cold empty smile until she had fooled everyone with it. All her classmates, her teachers, even her family, no one seemed to be able to see through her trap.

Or so she thought,

--

The three newly appointed teammates sat together waiting for their new sensei to arrive. Slowly the minutes ticked by, turning to look at her two new teammates Isane decided to make friends with the twin boys. After all, they would be trusting each other with their lives. Turing to the taller of the two she smiled giving him a friendly wave cocking her head to one side to show more innocents and joy.

"Hey! I'm Isane! I can't wait to get to know you guys!! We're going to be the best of…"

"Stop that."

The blonde jolted, slightly looked confused, "stop what?"

"Smiling like that, I don't like it, it's …odd." The bigger built twin told her-Isane remembered him saying his name was Hitoshi.

"I…It does?"

"Yeah, it looks fake…all wrong."

For a moment the blonde's smile became thoughtful trying to think if she had done anything different when she had smiled. "Well how am I supposed to smile?"

"I don't know, like my brother I guess" both turned to look at Oniji who was singing rather off turn while he sat hunched over mixing up…. Something. There was a huge smile was on his face as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing ever. Isane studied the scruffy boy; his smile didn't look any different than the ones she had practiced in the mirror. Well minus the rather large canines. What was she doing wrong?

It was a few weeks and many tries later when Isane finely asked Oniji what he did to smile the way he did. The clueless boy had no idea what she was asking.

"I just smile cuz I'm happy."

"But I'm happy!! Your brother says my smile looks fake!"

"hummm," the poison master muttered as he forged through the plants trying to find he could use for a new potion, "I guess it's like plants."

"Huh?"

"Well they grow better in the sun and become prettier and stronger and more poisonous. I guess that's like a smile, you smile when you are thinking about something you love."Isane frowned completely confused at her teammate's analogy.

It wasn't until months later that she finely learned what her he was talking about. It was on their next mission, to become Chūnin. Everything went pretty well; to Isane's pleasure no one else thought her smile looked odd. Maybe Hit-kun was just being silly. After the test her team bolted out into the forest of death –or whatever they had called it. Like always Hit-kun was their leader and his plan was flawless.

Or so they thought

The Suna girl walked right into Isane's trap, much to the blonde's pleasure. Her teammates came but it was no use. They had gotten them but then the girl's two teammates had come. She had easily caught that silly weapons master but the swooshy haired boy had caused problems. Near her Isane had noticed Hitoshi's body become tense at the presence of the black haired fire bringer. _He must be strong_ the blonde thought her blue eyes flickering toward him realizing that they did indeed have the scroll that her team needed.

With that the cloud team sprung into action

They fought hard, harder than they had done in a while. But the bond between the Suna squad was strong and they got away with the scroll they needed. Isane and her team weren't too please but for some reason the blonde couldn't help but smile at the memories of the fight. As they tracked down another squad Oniji's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Look you have it!!"

"Have what?"

"Your smile!!" Isane felt her cheeks heat up as she ran a finger over the now patched up scratch on her face.

"Really?" her smile felt good, like she feeling something she had never felt before. She giggled slightly at Oniji's over excitement as the hipper boy bounced around her.

"She's found her LOOOOOVE"

"What!?"

"So what is it? The fighting?" Oniji stopped suddenly a thoughtful look coming to his face. "Humm I can't think of anything new."

"I can" Hitotsu muttered getting up "it's the weapons master"

Isane blinked "What does that mean?"

Hitotsu pointed to the now covered gash on Isane's cheek. "You started smiling when you fought that weapons master." His twin blinked then smiled.

"Ohhh I see!! Isane loves fighting weapons masters!"

The blonde was overcome by another fit of giggled but slowly stopped then she noticed Hitotsu's expression. "What's the matter Hit-kun?" the tall wolfish boy just turned his back on his team.

"That smile isn't any good" he barely whispered turning his back on her going back to their mission.

Isane had never known what he had meant until now. She realized what Hitotsu meant by her smile not being any good. As she sat next to Eiri's best friend watching as the fire enveloped the young boys body she knew why. As she ran her finger over her small scar that was on her cheek she knew why. As she felt like she could never smile again she knew why.

Because smiles aren't suppose to be born from the enemy.

Her sun had died and with it her smile that had blossomed from its rays. Suddenly nothing matter anymore. Pleasing her mother, being a ninja, being good at her family's trait… nothing mattered.

Nothing

If Eiri was her sun making her smile blossom then his death was the frost killing it once and for all. She could never smile again. There was no more warmth from her sun in her heart and she wondered if she could ever have any hope for warmth in her now cold heart. Could anything ever compare to the sun that once burned?

Would she ever smile again?

**--The end--**

**Since I'm not going to win I'd like to wish everyone good luck and I can't wait to see what everyone else does!! :D so far I've loved the other ones! **

**-Liz **


End file.
